Fifth Gear
by LAWLS117
Summary: He loved his familly, but now they are gone. He loved to race, but that was taking away from him. So now he starts a new life in a new town, and a new school.


Fifth Gear

Chapter 1- First gear

'Man it's such a nice day 'was the thought of the black haired girl, who sat with a group around one of the many tables outside the front of the school. This school was a very prestigious school for the kids a some of the world's most successful people. This girls name was Kuchiki Rukia, daughter of the very successful and powerful Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki. Her parents were the co-owners of Kuchiki enterprise, a very success full part distributer for vehicles, ranging anywhere between planes, boats to car.

Next to here was a very tall and Hispanic looking boy named chad, his parents were very successful musicians that were world renowned for the way the play their native music. On here other side was the most positive person she has ever meet, her name was Orihime Inoue, they became close friends at a young age because both of Rukias parents loved the restaurant that Orihimes parents opened and would often go there, eventually they meet and have been best friends since. Next to Orihime was a boy that was almost like her brother, his name was Renji Abarai. His parents owned another Business that work a lot with Rukia's parents. And the finial member of the group is a very slim boy named Uryu Ishida, the son of the founder and head doctor of the Karakura General Hospital.

"..Y…Hey..Rukia!" was the voice of the red headed boy at the table. But as she looks down to ask Renji what he wants something catches her eye, turning her head to focus on it, only to see it was a boy with bright orange hair, so she just shrugged it off and goes back to talking to her friends

XxXxXxX

A Boy with bright orange hair walked on campus, and everyone seemed to just stop and look, then went back to talking, most talking about the strange kid that just walked on campus. The boy didn't seemed bother by all the people talking about him; he just kept on walking to the front doors of the school. He was about half way there when some yelled something to him.

"Hey…Carrot-top, why ya bleaching your hair, think it makes you look tuff!" yelled the schools punk, Shunsuke. The boy then stops in his tracks about ten to twelve feet away from Shunsuke

"Oh, that's a surprise."

"What ya mean?"

"Well, I'm just surprise that someone had the guts to say anything to me directly and not whisper and gossip behind my back, thinking I won't here them." He says while looking around, most people not meeting his gaze.

"HAHAHA…I like you kid, why don't you come hang with me and my boys?"

"Sorry I'm more into girls, plus you seem to think you run this place around here. I don't like people like you telling me what to do." He said while waving a hand over his shoulder knowing that should get the boy angry.

"Oh, funny guy, eh. Well it doesn't matter you'll end up doing what I tell you in the end."

"LIKE HELL!"

"What did you say?"

"I said 'like hell.' I ain't gonna do anything you tell me you punk ass bitch!"

"Maybe you can't count kid theirs four of us, and only one of you."

"Well go get some more of your boy toys then maybe it would be a fair fight." He said with a smirk.

Rukia was surprised that this kid would say something like that to Shunsuke. She and hear that he was part of some gang that hung around this part of town, she also hear this gang was notorious for the amount a drugs they have and all the little crimes in this area were done by them. But that wasn't what they were known for, no you see in this city no one cared a lot for drugs, hookers, or petty crimes, no the big thing was cars, cars and street racing.

But here was this kid talking to him like he's some peace of trash, and just treating him like he was some kinda high school bullies that they have at those public schools. She wasn't sure if he was brave, stupide, or as just acting like that in hopes that maybe they would leave him alone, but she knew that they wouldn't, she knows also that Shunsuke's dad was a very powerful man and that his son wouldn't get suspended from school if he didn't want to. It was then that she turns towards her friends and says "we need to help him," her friends looked at her unsure of if they should help, or just let this one happen, because the kid did rile Shunsuke up so it was his problem. After their moment of hesitation they all agreed that the kid need help, but just as they got up to go handle the situation, the orange haired boy made his move.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Fuck…..why did I have to come here half way through the school year!?' was the thought of an orange haired boy named Ichigo. 'OH right. Cause I couldn't stay **there**…' As he walked toward the gates of his new school, cursing himself for not find a better school were he could at less bring his car.

You see Ichigo a boy of 18 years of age, has been racing cars in the Junior Organized Racing Circuits, since the young age of 12. his father being a success full racer across seas, introduced him to racing at a very young age, and they soon found out that he loved it, and had even more raw talent then his father did. But after the tragic loss of his family Ichigo backed out of the organized sporting world for good, but soon found a new place he was at ease with, and that was street racing. There's nothing like it, the rush is the most amazing thing, and for someone like him with his raw talent it was a breeze. After he got his license Ichigo went and bought his very first car, with the money he had one as a junior racer and some of the money left to him by his father. Now this car was still the car he has today, he loves it; he also named it 'Zangetsu' and had the named painted on the side in black outlined with red (in Kenji). His first car was a Mazda RX7 and after so many years he has redone almost everything about it, from the custom engine to the almost all black paint job, to the red bucket seats on the inside, this car was on of a kinda, that he built up from just a slandered RX7*. This was his life. Now here he was, in his last year of high school, trying to start a new and get on with his life.

He could feel it, everyone staring, talking, and whispering about him. It's not that it really bothered him, he was used to it, having orange hair and all, and also he was used to being in the spot light from his year on the circuit. Btu really it was annoying that no one really ahd the balls to say anything to him, all they would do is sit there and whisper, gossip or whatever it was the most people do when they see him. 'Sigh….here we go again.' He thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Skip to Ichigo attacking

"GRRR…get him" yelled Shunsuke as all of his 'Boys' surrounded him, but before anyone of them could do something, Ichigo Jumped into action, going after the closes guy, his fist came in and slammed into the kids jaw. This caused the boy's jaw to break with a loud crack being heard a crossed the court, and cause several on lookers to wince or go wide eyed. After taking down the first he kid, he quickly moved on to the second one, hitting him with a round house kick, leaving some broken ribs and sending him flying back a good ten to twelve feet.

Lowering his food and taking a step back Ichigo had to reassess the situation know he did** have** the element of surprise anymore, but luckily he took out half of them in just matter of seconds. As he was looking the situation over he notice that the boy closes to him look almost too scared to move, so taking the chance to move and take him out so he can handle Shunsuke one on one he lounged at the boy in hopes of catching him with his elbow seeing as how hit would be the most effective attack from the position he was him. As the he neared the boy he notice a look in the boys eye, he was faking it, already moving to fast to stop Ichigo braces for and attack while he tried dodge. Ichigo was nimble enough, even for his size, to dodge but not before the kid turned around and attacked. With his back still facing the kid he tried to get lower and move out of the way, which he almost did but this kid knew what he was doing and just before Ichigo's foot came out to trip him he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, after delivering an uppercut the boy as he stabbed back from his attack Ichigo then turned he's head to see a knife lodge in his shoulder, luckily it was a big one but it still hurt like hell. So he reached behind him graved it, and with a sickling sound pulled it out and dropped it to the ground.

By now everyone was watch in awe as he took down the three others in the matter of just seconds, giving they did get the best shot in with stabbing him but still, but he looked as if it didn't really bother him at all. After dropping the knife on to the ground, Ichigo started over towards Shunsuke, who looked to be scared out of his mind, shaking so much he fell to the ground.

"W-w-Who are y-you!?" the boy said in a very shaky voice.

"Names Ichigo Kurosaki." And with that he stomped on the boy's face causing it to make a crunching sound.

Ichigo then looked up and noticed that the entire school yard wa looking at him in fear. Not one to like attention he just rubbed the back the back of his head, put a goofy grin on, and looked at them he said "Um… can someone show me where the nurse's office is?" causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I can "was a very soft voice of one Rukia Kuchiki.

End Of first chapter

Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile and I don't update as often as i should but one I'm lazy and two schools been a bitch to deal with, anywhore I just want to say I have a poll up that I'd like some people to vote at it will change affect the come out of this store and also it might make force me to continue on with To teach a hero, which I'm only halfway through the next chapter soo ya….vote.

Btw

Here's the links to the car I based Ichigos off of, and I'll put the other cars links for other characters up when they get mentioned.

roobi. deviantart art/ Mazda-RX7 -139331774

also I know the last bit of the chapter droped off in quality but that's cause I didn't right it until like a month later, sorry.


End file.
